Weapons
It should be noted this page lists all Colonial and Cylon weapons available in game. Other than the names, the actual equipment has the same characteristics. As such each item is listed with both names, Colonial first followed by Cylon excepot where specified. Strike Systems Autocannons 'MEC-A6 "Fang"/Type A "Agressor" Light Autocannon' Cost: 10,000 Tylium. Lightweight and compact, autocannons are the default armament for both Colonial and Cylon Strike crafts. Their high accuracy and rate of fire helps to compensate for their low caliber. This general purpose autocannon offers tactical flexibility over more specialized roles of other models. Effect:Grants light autocannon attack(requires light rounds as ammunition). 'MEC-A6P "Fang-P"/Type AP "Agressor-P" Light Autocannon' Cost: 10,000 Tylium. 'P Serie' cannons feature precision targeting interfaces that designed to help identify and exploit the vulnerable areas of enemy ships. Grats a light autocannon attack that gains critical offense when upgraded. (requires light rounds as ammunition). 'MEC-A8 "Tornado"/Type A1 "Lasher" Light Autocannon' Cost: 10,000 Tylium. A rapid fire autocannon that sacrifices range for damage output, favored by aggressive strike pilots who prefer close up "knife fights", where its high cyclic rate can be lethal. At medium and long range, however, its effectiveness drops off rapidly and it is outperformed by other autocannon systems. 'MEC-A8P "Tornado-P"/Type A1P "Lasher -P" Light Autocannon' Cost: 10,000 Tylium. 'A rapid fire autocannon that sacrifices range for damage output, favored by aggressive strike pilots who prefer close up "knife fights", where its high cyclic rate can be lethal. At medium and long range, however, its effectiveness drops off rapidly and it is outperformed by other autocannon systems.''Grants rapid fire autocannon attack that gains critical offense when upgraded.'' 'MEC-A9 "Hawk"/Type A2 "Disabler" Light Autocannon' Cost: 10,000 Tylium. A Long-barreled autocannon optimized for precision fire at range. Ideal for cautious strike pilots who prefer to "stand off" from opponents, allowing them to make the most of this weapon's ability. At medium and close range, however, its lower fire rate makes it less effective than other autocannon systems. '' Effect:Grants long range autocannon attack.(requires light ammunitions) 'MEC-A9P "Hawk/Type A2-P Disabler Light Autocannon' Cost: 10,000 Tylium. ''A Long-barreled autocannon optimized for precision fire at range. Ideal for cautious strike pilots who prefer to "stand off" from opponents, allowing them to make the most of this weapon's ability. At medium and close range, however, its lower fire rate makes it less effective than other autocannon systems. '' Effect:Grants long range autocannon attack that gains critical offense when upgraded. xxx Mining Cannon '"Gopher"/"Gouger" Light Mining Cannon' ''A technology recovered from the abandoned ships and bases in the Veil Sector, this industrial "cannon" fires fragments of rock to break up asteroids, repleneshing its won ammunition supply in the process. While it excels as a mining tool, it is much less effective in combat situations. Missile Launchers 'HD-70 "Lightning"/Type B "Bereaver Light Missile Launcher' Utilizing reliable "fire and forget" guidance technology, the missile systems used by Colonial and Cylon forces are excellent compliments to cannons and effective weapons in their own right. This general purpose system launches fast, agile missiles that are ideally suited to combat with other strike craft. '' Min Damage: Max Damage: Armor piercing: Min range: Max range: Optimal range: Accuracy: Critical offense: Reload: Power cost: Firing Arc: Durability: '' 'HD-82 "Longbow" Light Missile Launcher' Min Damage: Max Damage: Armor piercing: Min range: Max range: Optimal range: Accuracy: Critical offense: Reload: Power cost: Firing Arc: Durability: 'HD-96 "Nova" Light Missle Launcher' A specialized launcher system designed to allow strike craft the ability to combat much larger ships by squeezing the equivalent of a heavy warhead into a light casing. With little space for guidance and propulsion, the resulting missiles must be used from very short ranges to be effective, but pack a massive punch Min Damage: 125 Max Damage: 250 DPS: +9.6 Armor piercing: Min range: 200 Max range: 600 Optimal range: Accuracy: Critical offense: Reload: 12.0 Power cost: Firing Arc: Durability: Escort Systems Cannon '' ''MEC-E12 "Claw" Medium Cannon Battery Mid caliber turret mounted cannon batteries combine the tracking speed required to combat strike craft with enough firepower to pose a threat to larger vessels, making them ideally suited for escort ships. This general purpose battery offers balanced performance. Min Damage: Max Damage: Armor piercing: Min range: Max range: Optimal range: Accuracy: Critical offense: Reload: Power cost: Firing Arc: Durability: '' ''MEC-E13 "Hurricane" Cannon Battery Min Damage: Max Damage: Armor piercing: Min range: Max range: Optimal range: Accuracy: Critical offense: Reload: Power cost: Firing Arc: Durability: '' ''MEC-E17 "Falcon" Medium Cannon Battery A turret mounted battery of long barreled medium cannons, optimized for precision fire at range and well suited for combating other escorts or picking off strike craft before they can close. At medium and close range, however, its lower rate of fire makes it less effective than other medium battery systems. Min Damage: Max Damage: Armor piercing: Min range: Max range: Optimal range: Accuracy: Critical offense: Reload: Power cost: Firing Arc: Durability: "Mole" Medium Mining Battery Min Damage: Max Damage: Armor piercing: Min range: Max range: Optimal range: Accuracy: Critical offense: Reload: Power cost: Firing Arc: Durability: Launchers 'HD-M50 "Thunderbolt" Medium Missile Battery' A general purpose turret mounted battery of synchronized launcher systems, utilizing mid-sized missiles that feature good range, endurance and payload capacity while retaining enough speed and agility to engage smaller ships. Min Damage: Max Damage: Armor piercing: Min range: Max range: Optimal range: Accuracy: Critical offense: Reload: Power cost: Firing Arc: Durability: (tbc) Line Systems (tbc) Capital Ship Systems (tbc) Battlestar Pegasus Systems It should be noted, all weapons for the Pegasus are at level 15 and cannot be upgraded. These weapons are Colonial only. 'Pegasus Cannon Battery' "General purpose cannon battery (Multi-Targeting)." (Note, following Update 55.5, cannot target escorts) Min Damage: 325. Max Damage: 410. Armor piercing: 40. Min range: 0 metres. Max range: 4,100 metres. Optimal range: 2,500 metres. Accuracy: 130. Critical offense: 100. Reload: 4.25 seconds. Power cost: 25. Firing Arc: 180 degrees. Durability: 50,000. 'Pegasus Point Defence Battery' "Automated close range defensive battery." Min Damage: 8. Max Damage: 12. Armor piercing: 5. Min range: 0 metres. Max range: 1,600 metres. Optimal range: 1,000 metres. Accuracy: 600. Critical offense: 100. Reload: 0.5 seconds. Power cost: 4. Firing Arc: 360 degrees. Durability: 50,000. 'Pegasus Missile Battery' "Missile battery against line and capital class ships (Multi-Targeting)." Min Damage: 600. Max Damage: 600. Armor piercing: 50. Min range: 0 metres. Max range: 3,900 metres. Turn Speed: 30 degrees per second. Speed: 100 metres per second. Critical offense: 100. Reload: 5 seconds. Power cost: 40. Firing Arc: 180 degrees. Durability: 50,000. Basestar (tbc) Category:Article stubs Category:Equipment